


"The Bro Duet"

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Duet, M/M, Prom, Singing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, literally only t for cursing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: Brave surprises Crow with a promposal in the middle of class.inspo: https://youtu.be/FyBoDua_dPA
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 1





	"The Bro Duet"

**Author's Note:**

> damn imagine thinking of a different, creative way to end my fics
> 
> this is for an au ik i'll never finish but it works as a standalone too i guess  
> i wrote it in like 2 hours
> 
> anyway i was listening to this song https://youtu.be/FyBoDua_dPA and decided "fuck it it fits em well enough"

Crow settled into his seat next to Brave as the bell rang for tutorial period. He’d picked choir for his choice tutorial again today. A few months ago, he never would have believed that he’d be hanging out with a bunch of choir and drama kids, let alone join the choir, yet here he was.

The people on the loudspeaker went over the details for the day like they always did. When they finished, Brave got up from out of his seat. He nodded toward Andore. The tenor made his way to the piano. The students in the room hushed down to either nothing or a whisper. 

“Hey, Crow,” Brave said. He snapped, and Andore began playing a familiar melody. It was one of Brave’s favorites: “The Bro Duet.”

“Yeah, Brave?” Crow responded. They’d sung this song together plenty enough times for him to have it memorized. Sometimes Brave would randomly sing parts from it, and Crow would join along. Duets were fun.

“‘Uh, there’s something I need to get off my chest.’”

“‘Okay.’”

Brave snapped and finger gunned at Crow. “‘Hey dude, we’ve been best friends for a really long time now.”

This time felt a bit strange, as though this song wasn’t just for shits and giggles like normal. It held a weird gravity. Maybe it was because of the fact that instead of putting the song up on his phone, Andore was playing it on piano. But whatever it was that was off, it wasn’t a bad off. “‘Yeah, dude?’”

“‘And there’s something I need you to know.’”

Wait a minute. Was this... “‘Okay.’”

“‘Remember the time we went surfing, and I almost drowned, and you dragged me to the beach, and performed CPR?’” 

Oh my god, it was what Crow was thinking, wasn’t it? 

“‘No homo, but that’s the day I fell in love with you. No homo, but that’s the day I knew you were mine. Looking into your eyes made me realize...” He snapped with each hand at Breo. Breo came to the front right next to Brave and unrolled a poster. It read “Will you be the dude to my bro and go to prom with me? (all the homo lol)”

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Crow had guessed right. But damn, what a way to ask.

“‘That your lips touching mine changed my life!’”

Fuck it. He was gonna respond in an equally extra way. No way was he gonna let Brave do all of that and not get a response with just as much effort. “‘Yeah dude, I totally get what you’re saying.’” He stood on his chair. The choir director was in his office doing teacher stuff, so he couldn’t object to that. 

Brave grinned. “‘You do?’”

“‘And I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long.’” He spun his palm to direct Brave to come towards him. 

“‘You feel the same way, do you?’”

“‘Remember that time at Disney World, when I ate that giant turkey leg?’”

“‘Yeah?’” Enthusiastic nodding.

“‘And I started choking, until you came along.’”

They began the harmony. 

“‘And I came!’”

“‘No homo, but that’s the day I feel in love with you.’”

“‘But we’re so not gay!’”

“‘No homo, but that’s the day I knew you were mine. Your body pressed into mine somehow didn’t cross the line.’” Crow bent down to help Brave onto the risers and then the chair. Brave’s excited sea green eyes met his. Crow’s soulmark began to burn again, but he didn’t care. He could see Brave momentarily wince as his eye started glowing pink. But that didn’t break his smile. Surrounding students cheered. “‘No homo, but that day changed my life.’” He pulled Brave closer.

“So, is that a yes?” The cheering hushed again, the crowd holding their breath, anticipating what would happen next.

“Oh, definitely.”

The class was filled with people that liked them. So Crow didn’t feel an ounce of guilt when he locked his lips with Brave’s.


End file.
